Teenage Souls
by Yandeim Nareim
Summary: Being re-written...check for Teenage Souls, Rewrite
1. Across A Crowded Room

Teenage Souls  
  
Chapter 1: Across a Crowded Room  
  
A/N: When a different parts are separated with -----, then it is changing of the person's point of view to another's. When it is separated buy *{[]}*, it is carrying over to a later time in the story.  
  
Anakin was bored out of his wits. He was now in his freshman year of college, twenty years old. He was at University of Theed on Naboo. He couldn't wait to get out to go to the Jedi Academy.  
  
It was his second day, and he had History, Jedi, Politics, Break (Full class time break), and then Geography. His favorite class was Geography, because he got to see sites of unknown places on Naboo. People had been there, but never told anyone where they were, but they did take pictures. They were about three times more beautiful than the rest of Naboo, which was also very beautiful. He had enjoyed it, because it got his mind off of how awful and hot Tatooine was. Whenever he thought of Tatooine, he thought of his dead mother, killed by Tusken Raiders when he was eight. That always made him angry, which was the path to the Dark Side.  
  
He was in Politics right now, his least favorite class. History was okay, because he got to learn about wars. Jedi was his second favorite. He got to learn about wonderful Jedi, mostly Master Yoda and Master Windu. In politics, all they did was learn about the senate and stuff. He thought they would get to argue about stuff, that is why he signed up for it. He was direly wrong. In break, he thought he would hang out around the school, eat something, and perhaps make a girlfriend.  
  
Everyday after school, he would go and learn about the Force and how it works and practice his lightsaber skills at the Jedi Academy. It was his favorite thing to do, and he always looked forward to it.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Padmè was excited. She liked all of her classes. Her schedule was History, Jedi, Politics, Break, and then Geography. In Geography, she got to study the beautiful landscape and plants of Naboo. In break she would just walk around the school, and go to the cafeteria. In politics, which she was in now, she got to learn about the senate. She wanted to be a senator after she got out of college. In Jedi, she got to learn about the famous Jedi and how they battles for their lives. In History, her least favorite class though she still liked it, she got to learn about Naboo in the past.  
  
She was listening very carefully to the teacher, who was now talking about how the senate worked.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Anakin glanced at the chrono-clock on the wall. The teacher wrapped the lesson up as the bell rang, and Anakin let out a relieved sigh.  
  
'Finally,' He thought.  
  
He went out to the hallway, and next to the Geography room, where his friend, Obi-Wan came out.  
  
"So, you going to eat in the cafeteria, today?" asked Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head with a sigh.  
  
"There is a test in Jedi today, and I want to study," he said.  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes, and said, " Why are you always studying. I only studied for about five minutes for it last night. It was simple."  
  
"I still want to study," he said.  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes again, and Obi-Wan turned the corner into the library. Anakin continued down the hallway, and into his dorm. Obi-Wan was also his roommate. Anakin put his books down. They didn't have any books for Geography, yet. He walked out the door, and headed the opposite way from where he was going. He caught a glance of Obi-Wan in the library. He was reading a book labeled "Master Yoda and his Awesome Wisdom".  
  
Anakin finally reached the cafeteria. He got in the line, and took two pieces of fruit, and a small ball-shaped food.  
  
He sat down next to his other two friends, Jake and Kitster. He was eating his last piece of fruit, and talking about the Jedi Academy when he noticed a beautiful girl. She was a brunette, and she was very slim. Anakin quickly saw her beautiful brown eyes. He quickly finished his last piece of fruit, and stood up, heading towards the table.  
  
"Where are you going?" questioned Jake.  
  
"Duh, towards that girl over there. By the way, her name is Padmè, and she has all the same classes with you. She's a good friend of mine," Kitster told Anakin. Anakin nodded in acknowledgement, and continued toward the table.  
  
A/N: So, how do you like it. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism about it, as long as it isn't flaming. Once, again, please review. I promise the other chapters will be longer. 


	2. The Meeting

Teenage Souls  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
Anakin continued to walk slowly toward the table where the girl was. He sat down in a chair across from her. She looked up, and swallowed.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"Padmè Nederrie, please to meet you Anakin," she replied.  
  
"No, the pleasure is all mine," Anakin said. "So, you're all alone?" he continued.  
  
"Oh, no, my friends are in the restroom. Oh, there they are," she said as two more brunettes sat at the table.  
  
One had her hair up in two buns, one on each side, and the other had her hair in a single bun.  
  
"Anakin, this is Dormè and Sabè. Dormè, Sabè, this is Anakin," Padmè introduced.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Dormè and Sabè said.  
  
"You too," Anakin said.  
  
"So, aren't you in my Politics class, Anakin? Third Period," asked Padmè.  
  
"Yup. I got Geography next. Then I head to the Jedi Academy," Anakin replied.  
  
"I have Geography next, too," Padmè said.  
  
"We have Jedi next," said Dormè.  
  
"Don't we have a test in Jedi today?" asked Sabè.  
  
"Yeah," Padmè and Anakin said at the same time. They glanced at each other.  
  
"It was easy though. I had it second period," Anakin said.  
  
"It's my second period, too," Padmè said.  
  
Anakin turned to Padmè, and asked, "Is History your first period?"  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"Then we have the same schedule," Anakin said.  
  
"We do, too. We only have one class with you two. History," said Sabè.  
  
"What's your favorite class?" Anakin asked all three of them.  
  
"Geography," said Padmè.  
  
"Jedi," said Sabè.  
  
"Break," said Dormè.  
  
The four of them laughed.  
  
"Anyway, it's Jedi as well," said Dormè.  
  
"I like Geography the most. I love the scenery. It differs so much from my home world, Tatooine," Anakin said.  
  
"I hated Tatooine. I was a slave, but I guess it was okay, since Watto, my master, wasn't very mean," he said. "When I was nine, a Jedi and a Gungan came with a broken ship. They made a deal with Watto about a pod race. The Jedi, Qui-Gon, sensed I was Force Strong. He made the bet on a pod race that if the person he was sponsoring, me, won the race, he would get a great deal of credits and I would be set free. I won, so I was set free, and he had enough money for the spare parts he needed, and we left for Coruscant, where I was tested, and sent to an academy here," he said.  
  
"Wow. Do you have any siblings?" asked Padmè.  
  
Anakin's face went red in anger, and then it went back to regular color as he frowned.  
  
"I never had a dad or sisters or brothers. All I had was a mom, who was tortured and killed by Tusken Raiders," he said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"It's okay," he said.  
  
"What about your story?" he asked Padmè.  
  
"Well, I don't have any brothers or sisters. Not many exciting things in my life have happened. I basically just grew up in my house. Well, once I did get attacked by a sith, but a boy about twelve or something fought him with his lightsaber and saved me. I think his name was Adam or something. I can't remember. It was a while ago," she said.  
  
"What did the sith look like?" Anakin asked.  
  
"He was a man in dark robes. He never showed his face. Strangely, he had a black lightsaber. In Jedi, they said sith only use re-," she started when Anakin interrupted.  
  
"It was you?"  
  
"What?" Padmè asked,  
  
"You. You were the one I saved," he answered.  
  
"What. It was you. Oh, yes. His name was Anakin. Anyway, thanks for saving me," she said in a weird voice, sounding questionable.  
  
"It was nothing. I was a padawan on a mission with my master, and that was our mission. There was a sith, the one that attacked you, that almost killed Master Windu by taking him by surprise. Our mission was to find him, and capture him. I didn't succeed. I couldn't capture him. I tried to capture him, but he simply got out of the prison, and then went around again. His next victim was you, and that was when I killed him," he said.  
  
"Wow, Jedi have interesting lives," Dormè said.  
  
Padmè was staring at Anakin in awe. This boy was able to defeat a trained sith when he was around twelve. She knew he was good-looking, but she didn't know he was that strong. It was just now that she realized his chest and arm muscles. There were huge.  
  
---------------------  
  
Anakin closed his eyes as he tried to sort out his thoughts. This was the beautiful girl he saved when he was thirteen. She had grown far more beautiful, but he never imagined it was she. He never thought he would even see the girl again, but here she was in the same college as he was.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
"Okay, now we will have assigned seats. These will be your seats for the rest of the year. Okay, first row, from left to right, Kitster," the teacher started.  
  
Padmè and Anakin got seats next to each other.  
  
The teacher finished off the assigned seats list, and turned on the hologram. She pressed a button on it, and it shone on a screen that colorized and enlarged it. It was a beautiful lake. Around it were red and blue flowers that blended in with each other perfectly. The crystal water went down in a waterfall. The bottom of the waterfall seemed to glisten as the class gazed at the image in awe of its beauty.  
  
"This meadow was discovered by explorer and Jedi Kevan Laselle. This man also discovered a beautiful cavern very close to the meadow," the teacher said.  
  
She pressed another button on the hologram, and a new image came up. It was a cave that shone with many of Naboo's most beautiful blue diamonds. The class gazed at this picture with awe as well. All of the pictures shown in Geography were very beautiful. They always amazed Anakin. 


	3. Heartbreak

Teenage Souls  
  
Chapter 3: Heartbreak  
  
Anakin led Padmè to the Jedi Academy. She had never been there before, and he was really excited to show her. He turned another corner and led her inside the square building that was about as tall as the senate. He led her to his training room, where she saw a rodian, a human, and a twi'lek.  
  
"These are the other people in my training sessions. Obi-Wan, Quak'la, and Ferl," Anakin said.  
  
They both bowed to her, as Quak'la's head tentacles snaked over her shoulders. As she rose back up, she flicked her head back so that the tentacles went back to behind her back.  
  
Just then, a tall, dark-skinned man entered. He had a straight face, a very intimidating straight face, and his lightsaber handle in hand. He ignited it, showing it was a deep violet color.  
  
"Who is this," Mace said, waving his hand toward Padmè.  
  
"This is Padmè," Anakin said. "I want her to watch us in training."  
  
"Very well," he said.  
  
Padmè bowed, and went over to a near by bench to watch.  
  
Mace held his lightsaber handle as he twirled it and pointed toward Anakin. Anakin bowed, and ignited his own.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
For a moment, Padmè thought they were going to duel, until Anakin held out his hand, and a round metal ball was brought to his hand. He let it float over his hand for Mace to take it, which Mace did.  
  
"How does difficult sound to you, Anakin?" Mace questioned.  
  
"Master Windu, I passed that eight months ago," Anakin said.  
  
Mace laughed, and said, "Yes. Her, how about Extreme Difficult 3?" he asked.  
  
"That sounds good, Master Windu," Anakin said, holding his lightsaber in a defensive position.  
  
Padmè watched in awe as Anakin moved his arms and hands perfectly to deflect the super fast bolts. They were going so fast, all she saw was a streak, and Anakin's blue lightsaber move so fast to deflect it, it looked like he was creating a blue wall with the weapon.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Anakin focused in the Force, and attuned his hands to deflect the many red bolts coming at him. Soon the little machine whistled in satisfaction and shut itself off, slowly falling to the floor. Anakin bowed, and went back in the horizontal line created by him and the other students.  
  
Mace went through the same thing with the other students, until all of them were done.  
  
"Are you ready to du-," Mace started when he was interrupted with a swoosh of the doors. He turned to see nothing.  
  
Then he was thrown against a wall when a man appeared out of nowhere. The man was not familiar with anyone, even Mace. Quak'la yelled and went towards the man with a green lightsaber ignited. The man used lightning reflexes as with a single moment he turned, ignited a red lightsaber, blocked, and threw the twi'lek against the wall.  
  
Anakin gave him a hard look. The man seemed to think Anakin was tough. He wanted to seethe his lightsaber through Anakin. The man held up a hand, and a blue electric field surrounded Obi-Wan and Ferl. They tried to get out to no avail. Anakin sensed them trying to use the Force, but that didn't work either. Anakin had no choice but to ignite his lightsaber. He was about to be in a duel.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Padmè watched in horror. Anakin was alone against a sith. She seemed to know that the sith was stronger than the one he had dueled earlier, four years ago.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion. She almost passed out.  
  
----------------------  
  
Anakin blocked a quick strike. He struck the man above his head, but the man blocked, locking the two lightsabers together. He pushed down on Anakin's. Anakin quickly twirled his lightsaber, spun, and struck for a lower spot.  
  
He blocked two strikes, and somersaulted over the sith. He landed on a platform. The man jumped toward him, but Anakin swung his leg out to kick him. The man caught his leg, and threw him out a glass window. The glass shattered, and Anakin felt pain all over his body.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Padmè watched as the man turned to her. He lowered his hood, and raised his lightsaber.  
  
"W-Who are you?" she stuttered.  
  
"I am Darth Fie, but you won't be able to tell anyone that," he said, swinging his lightsaber toward her.  
  
A flash saved her. A blue lightsaber had blocked the red. Anakin. She looked at him, seeing the blood run over him. She saw glass in him, stained by his red blood. How could he still be alive through that? How could he have the energy to still duel with sharp glass stuck in his skin?  
  
---------------------  
  
Anakin ignored the pain going through his body. He turned up his lightsaber, moving both away from Padmè. A pain throbbed in his shoulder. He still ignored it. He struck twice again, before reaching out in the Force. He threw the man into a wall, and restrained him there with his strong Force powers. He twirled his lightsaber, and stabbed it in the man's chest before passing out.  
  
---------------------  
  
Padmè rushed to Anakin's side. She pulled out two big pieces of glass. She then went through the academy, trying to find a nurse, or medic center. She went past a room labeled 'Hospital Wing'. She skidded her shoes on the floor, and ran back to it. She opened the door and rushed inside.  
  
"A sith came. Injured Anakin and Quak'la. Restrained Obi-Wan and Ferl," she said quickly.  
  
The nurse followed Padmè to where the scene was. She reached out with the Force, and the blue force fields disappeared. Obi-Wan rushed to Anakin, as Ferl rushed to Quak'la. The nurse reached out with the Force, and lifted Quak'la and Anakin. She rushed them to the Hospital Wing, and laid them in two empty beds.  
  
----------------------  
  
Anakin woke up. He no longer felt pain. He sat up, and looked at him self. He saw a couple of bandages on his arms and legs, and one on his right shoulder. He sighed with relief. He went back home, and got dressed. It was morning, an hour before school.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
"Why have you been absent the past eight days?" asked the History teacher at the beginning of class.  
  
"I had an accident," answered Anakin.  
  
He didn't want to tell them about the duel. That would raise too much commotion. The teacher shook her head, signaling that it wasn't an excuse. He lifted up his sleeve to show recovering scars. Before he got dressed, he took off all of the bandages. The class gasped. He noticed Padmè looking in awe at the deep scars. She had a saddened look in her eyes.  
  
"Oh," the teacher said.  
  
Anakin went through the first three classes like usual, except for the occasional throbbing of pain every now and then, and he sometimes winced. Finally, it was break time. He went through the line, and sat with Padmè at her table. She was with Sabè and Dormè. He also noticed a man with her, right next to her.  
  
He felt another throbbing pain, but it wasn't from his scars. He was jealous.  
  
"Oh, Anakin, are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Anakin wanted to tell her that he was in deep pain, so she would pay attention to him more, but he decided to tell the truth.  
  
"I'm okay, but the pain sometimes comes back for a second or two, but it isn't anything to worry about," he said.  
  
"That's good. Anyway, this is my boyfriend, Zak," she introduced. "Zak, this is my friend, Anakin. He was the one who saved me, twice now, because of yesterday."  
  
Zak shook Anakin's hand, not noticing Anakin's look of complete jealousy. 


	4. A Twinkle of Hope

Chapter 4: A Twinkle of Hope  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry for the late update. I'm working on quite a few stories at the same time, as well as a Fiction story that isn't Fan Fiction. A lot of the following is happening to me in real life, and has happened, so that is where I get some ideas. The sport mentioned is football, but is played with a round ball, and isn't called football, because they are in a different galaxy, and unfortunately, earth isn't as popular as other planets. In other words, they never heard of football, but came up with it. Some may notice that some positions have different names, so don't say that it's wide receiver, not wide catcher, because I know that. Same with other positions.  
  
"OK, everyone. There will be a field trip in about two weeks to a private preserve in Naboo. It will last from Monday to Friday, and we will need to be at school at about 5:30 AM on Monday, so that we can get to the place around noon," said the Geography teacher, talking about a trip.  
  
Anakin received a piece of paper that had a lot of information about the trip on it. At the bottom of it, of course, was where the student and parent would have to sign it. It cost two hundred forty dollars.  
  
'That's reasonable. Supplying food, shelter, bus ride to and from, and then going in the woods. Plus medication and first aid droids,' he thought.  
  
He took out his laser pen, and signed it where it needed student signature.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Padmè couldn't wait. A week with Zak in a quiet forest. She suddenly caught Anakin's gaze. Those pretty marvel blue eyes staring at her hazel eyes. She quickly turned away. She hoped he wasn't coming. She was his friend and all, but with the quietness and a full week together with his looks and personality, she could easily fall for him.  
  
She pushed the thought away. That wouldn't happen. Plus, he didn't like her anyway. The thought popped back in her head instantly though. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. His muscles, his protective instinct, and his kindness were so hard to resist. She wondered if he had a girlfriend. How could he not? Then she thought he probably didn't, with all the prettiest girls in the university flirting with him and asking him out. I guess he wasn't just looking for one, but it was so hard to resist him.  
  
She once again pushed out the thought, and reached for her laser pen, but she couldn't find it. She searched everywhere, but still couldn't find one. She leaned back. She would just wait until she got home for one.  
  
"Do you need to borrow this," came Anakin's voice beside her.  
  
She jerked up, seeing a smile on his face. She stared at him for about a minute, but quickly snapped to, and nodded, taking the pen. She signed her name on it.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"No problem," he answered.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
Two weeks later, Anakin was boarding the transport, and noticed they were given assigned seats on the bus. He was terrified to hear the name of whom he was to sit by. It was Padmè. How was he going to last three whole hours right next to her without telling her his true feelings for her? He shook the thought out of his head, and sat next to her. He put his sack of food in front of him, and took out his deck of cards, starting to shuffle them up.  
  
"Want to play a game?" asked Anakin.  
  
"No thank you," came Padmè's reply.  
  
Anakin was so nervous he didn't realize the nervousness in her voice, though he didn't show any feelings for her at all, it was only because in the Jedi Academy they learned to bottle them up. He couldn't do that, but he could at least hide them. He took out the projector, and pressed the yellow button, which put out a blue screen table that you could lay the cards on. He silently played Solitaire.  
  
After about ten minutes, the holotelevisions got staticy, and a movie popped on. It was one of his favorite movies, so he quickly finished the game, and put up the cards to watch.  
  
After the movie was a rest stop. He took out some of his food, and offered it to Padmè. She accepted it, and he gave her a drink as well. After they finished, Anakin fell asleep. Little did he know, afterwards, Padmè's head rested on his as she fell asleep. He woke up right when they stopped. After taking all his bags to the dorm, he went to the field, and his friends started to play their favorite sport.  
  
He was first to be picked, as always. He had always been the most athletic in his school, and every captain of teams for any sport would always pick him first. He never used the Force to help him in sports, because he hated cheaters. He never did, and he was still good.  
  
He ended up on the same team as Jake and Kitster. They were about average in this sport, but they excelled almost as much as Anakin in every other sport, but not as much.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
It neared the end of the game. Anakin's team was behind by three points, and they needed a touchdown. Anakin was secretly a wide catcher, but posed as quarterback. He backed up two steps, and tagged the hand of Kitster, who had posed as halfback. Kitster switched to quarterback, and Anakin switched to wide catcher. Before the defense could react to the sudden change in plays, the snapper snapped the ball, and Kitster backed up. The two inside catchers, went in to block, although they were expected to go long. Anakin and Jake were the wide catchers, and they went long.  
  
Anakin used his speed to end up in scoring zone. Kitster threw it far, but a little higher than needed. Anakin leapt high in the air, but his fingertips missed the ball. They went back to the line of play. Kitster decided on the play, and they got back in formation. Jake was the halfback, and Anakin was the wide catcher. The snapper snapped the ball, and Kitster pitched it to Jake. Jake went in Anakin's direction as Anakin went the opposite direction. Jake pitched back in a lateral, and Anakin sped down the field. Two people started at him, but he was too fast as he entered the scoring zone right before the dinner bell rang, declaring his team the winners.  
  
They had been assigned groups for the trip. They had also been assigned tables to sit at on the trip. Anakin was on the same table as Padmè. There were six of them at the table. There was Sabè, Padmè, Kitster, Jake, Palo, and Anakin.  
  
"So, Padmè, Jake's right behind you. Why aren't you two talking?" Anakin asked, trying not to show emotion.  
  
"Oh, him. I broke up with him today. I figured out just how much of a self-absorbed jerk he is," she answered. 


	5. Fall and Rise, Then A Mystery

Chapter 5: Fall and Rise, Then A Mystery  
  
Anakin swallowed hard. He found out that Padmè liked someone else besides him. Worst of all, it was his friend, Kitster. Of all people, it had to be Kitster.  
  
"You do not know who I like," protested Padmè at the table.  
  
"Yes I do," Anakin answered. Then, he leaned in and whispered, "Kitster."  
  
They got up since lunch was over.  
  
"Please don't tell him," Padmè pleaded.  
  
"OK, I won't," Anakin said, not realizing the little truth when he said it.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
"I can't tell. I told her I wouldn't," said Anakin, a little nervous now.  
  
"You can tell me. I'm your friend," Kitster said.  
  
"Ok," Anakin said, giving up to Kitster's pleading that started ten minutes earlier.  
  
"But you can't tell anyone, especially not Padmè," said Anakin loudly.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
"Do you like anyone?" asked Lexi Dio.  
  
"No. Well, not at least at school," Anakin answered in a well- covered voice.  
  
"Yes you do. We heard you," said Hermione Begwa.  
  
They skipped away before giving Anakin a chance to explain.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
Anakin was playing multi-ball again, although the game wasn't nearly as close as the one before, when Owen Lars came running down to the field. He raced to Anakin and started saying something.  
  
"Padmè wants to meet you in the dorm. Not that she likes you though," he said.  
  
'I know she doesn't, sadly,' he thought.  
  
Anakin started slowly walking up the hill, when he ran into Lexi and Toryn Farr.  
  
"Did you know she likes you, too," Lexi said.  
  
"I don't like her, and she doesn't like me either. I can tell that," he said.  
  
"She does like you. I promise you she does. She really does," Toryn said.  
  
"Every girl in the school, practically, likes you. It's just she's the luckiest one, since you like her, too," Lexi said.  
  
"Just think about it. Please," Toryn said.  
  
Anakin nodded and continued. Did she really like him? Were they just trying to embarrass him by him asking and getting rejected? There was only one way to find out. He got to the door to the dorm, where there were two walkways, one to a boy's dorm and one to a girl's. He opened the door, but no one was there. Anakin shrugged, and ran back down to continue playing multi-ball.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
Anakin sat there finished with his lunch. He was about to ask her out. How would he say it? What would she say? He took in a deep breath, and stood up. He walked over to her, where she was sitting down.  
  
"Would you go out with me?" Anakin asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Sure," was Padmè's simple reply.  
  
All of it was true. She really did like him. He had gotten another thing off his chest, and was happy now.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
Anakin got back to the dorm a day after he had started to go out with Padmè.  
  
"We just saved so many people's butts," Bail Organa was saying.  
  
"Hmm? What are you talking about?" asked Anakin.  
  
"I can't tell you," Bail said.  
  
Anakin glanced at him and gave him a glare, but Bail folded his arms over his chest, and shook his head.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because I can't let you know," said Bail.  
  
"The reason he isn't telling, well, the reason we aren't telling is because we're your friends, and we don't want to hurt you," said Wedge Antilles.  
  
"What. Just tell me," Anakin said.  
  
"No. It's just about a certain girl," said Owen.  
  
Wedge and Bail gave him an evil glance, and Anakin immediately knew whom they were talking about.  
  
"What is it about Padmè?" he questioned with a mean voice.  
  
"Nope. Nothing," said Bail.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
"Gosh. Why won't they tell? I have the right to know," Anakin said angrily, swinging his fist into a wooden wall making a crack in it.  
  
Anakin was getting angry. He had to know. He would have to squeeze it out of one of those three. Owen would be the one. He tells the most. Well, Bail seemed unsure. I'll question him first. 


	6. Bits and Pieces

Chap 6:Bits and Pieces  
  
Anakin jumped to the other rock, and grabbed to the ledge, climbing up on to it. He looked behind him, and saw another person jump, and grab on to the ledge. He started pulling himself up, when one hand slipped, and he hung with one hand. His face was scared, and Anakin could help him. Anakin kneeled down, and reached for the person's dangling hand. The person, who was Palo, grabbed his hand, and Anakin hang on tight. He pulled Palo up with his strength, and Palo was safe.  
  
"Thanks, Anakin," Palo said.  
  
"No problem," Anakin answered.  
  
Anakin still couldn't get the secret off his mind. He was going to ask Bail about it that night. What was it about Padmè that they think would hurt him? The more Anakin thought about it, the madder and more ticked off he got. He calmed himself down, and decided that he would find out that night.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
Anakin's rage helped him in the next game of multi-ball. It determined him. He made awesome plays that amazed every one.  
  
Lando Calrissian kicked a deep punt that hung in the air for a while. Anakin got under it, and caught it, and started to run. Lando got to him, and wrapped around him, starting to take him down, but Anakin broke the tackle. Then Anakin faked to the right, but went to the left, and broke another tackle. Then his leg muscles kicked in as he sped past everyone else, getting in the scoring zone for a touchdown.  
  
Anakin made a deep kick, and ran after the opponents. He caught up with the returner, and dived at him. The returner kept going, but was soon tackled by Bail. Palo snapped the ball to Lando, who went back, and threw it deep to Jake. Anakin leapt in front of Jake, and intercepted the ball. He got up before anyone touched him, and went towards the scoring zone. He was tackled only seven basic yards from the scoring zone.  
  
Later on, Anakin was the quarterback. He got the ball, and went back. Kitster was open, but the reason no one was covering him was because no one thought that Anakin could throw it that far. They were wrong. Anakin threw it hard, and Kitster caught it, and ran in one basic yard for another touchdown.  
  
Anakin sped straight for a deep throw from Bail. Bail threw hard, but it was overthrown. Anakin leapt forward, and the ball landed on his fingertips. He quickly brought it in, and tumbled on the ground. Then, he ran thirty-one basic yards on the next play for another touchdown.  
  
At the end, the score was fifty-six to seven, and Anakin's team had won.  
  
"Good job, Anakin," Palo said.  
  
"That was awesome, Anakin," Bail said.  
  
"Nice job, Anakin," said Kitster and Jake.  
  
People on both teams, his and his opponent's, were congratulated. He merely nodded, and said "thanks" when anyone complimented him. He still just couldn't get that secret out of his head. The dinner bell rang. After dinner they were going to have a campfire, and then they would go back to the dorm, when Anakin would ask Bail.  
  
"That was an awesome game. You played better than you ever had," said Kitster at their table.  
  
"Yeah, that was an awesome catch when Bail thought he had overthrown you. And the interception," said Jake.  
  
"Thanks. But you helped, too," said Anakin.  
  
"Not as much as you did," they replied.  
  
"So, I guess they're saying you were really good in the game, huh?" asked Padmè.  
  
"He was awesome. You should have seen him. On one play, there was a pass straight to someone, but Anakin jumped in front of him for an interception. On another play, he leapt like eight feet forward to catch a ball. It was awesome," Jake said.  
  
"Wow," said Padmè, and Anakin went a little red.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
"OK, I'll tell you. Look, I hardly know anything. I just was walking, and caught up with Owen, Wedge, and Han. They were laughing about something. Then, we ran into Mrs. Leia. Wedge started talking to her in a stuttering voice. Then, Owen took off. Han took off, too. Wedge told her that he would try to find out something, and followed them. I told her the same thing, and I followed them. I got to the dorm, and saw Padmè, Dormè, and Sabè. Owen was in front of them. Owen said, 'I know.' Then he whispered something to Padmè. Then she said, 'You can't tell anyone.' That's all I know," Bail said.  
  
"So Owen is the only one who knows everything?" asked Anakin, a little calmer now.  
  
"Yes," answered Bail in relief.  
  
A/N: Sorry for another short chapter. Hope you liked it. 


	7. So Close

Chap 7: So Close  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating, but I have only gotten one review with the last chapter, but oh well.  
  
Anakin sat on the bus. He was next to Padmè, and was on the outside, and who was next to him but Owen. He smirked at that. He had of course set "arrangements" for that. Next to him was Corelle, who he was unaware he would use as blackmail on Owen later on. He leaned over to Ryan as Padmè slept peacefully next to him. After all, it was a long trip, and she didn't want to fall asleep when she got home.  
  
"So, Owen, you know," Anakin said, with a soft voice that sounded threatening.  
  
"So," Owen said unworriedly.  
  
"And I, as you know, want to know, so you will tell me," Anakin said.  
  
Anakin remembered about Jedi mind tricks, and wanted to slap himself for not knowing how to do them.  
  
"I am only not telling you because it will hurt you," Owen said.  
  
"No it won't, now tell me now," he said, in a voice that threatened to get louder.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you," Owen said.  
  
Anakin's insides fumed. He had to know. Owen knew that Anakin could hurt him easily, but he felt safer around other people that could get Anakin in a lot of trouble for that. Anakin knew that was exactly why Owen didn't show any fear at all.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes, and put his fingers on his temples as he connected to the Force, and sent a mental message to Bail.  
  
"[I]We will have to get some blackmail on him.[/I]"  
  
Anakin saw Bail nod. Bail could not use the Force, so he couldn't message back.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
Anakin arrived at the dorm to the Jedi Temple. He immediately went to his desk, and picked up his com-link. He dialed Bail's number as Bail picked up.  
  
"So what do you think we could use as blackmail?" Bail immediately asked.  
  
"The only thing I can think of is who he likes, but I don't know who knows that," Anakin answered.  
  
"Maybe Lando knows something," said Bail.  
  
"OK, I'll ask him tomorrow," answered Anakin.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
"Do you know who Owen likes?" asked Anakin.  
  
"Yeah," said Lando.  
  
"Who?" said Anakin.  
  
"Can't tell you," said Lando, before scuffling off.  
  
"What is up with that answer lately?" asked Anakin sarcastically.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
"Whoa, I just remembered," said Bail said.  
  
"Remembered what?" asked Anakin.  
  
"Who Owen likes," said Bail, anxiously.  
  
Anakin immediately grabbed Bail's arm forcibly, which made Bail jerk to a stop.  
  
"Who?" Anakin asked more anxious than Bail had been.  
  
"Corelle," Bail said.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
"Owen, come here," Anakin said; he was about to find out.  
  
"What?" Owen asked.  
  
"I know who you like, so you will tell me the secret," Anakin demanded.  
  
"Who?" asked Owen.  
  
Anakin simply pointed to Corelle.  
  
"Come here," Owen said, taking him to a place where no one would hear. 


	8. Troubles

Chap 8: Troubles  
  
"I don't know anything," he said, keeping his eyes straight, not looking nervous at all.  
  
"You are lying," Anakin said quickly, knowing he was.  
  
"No, I promise. I don't know," Owen said.  
  
"Fine, but I will find out from someone else," said Anakin, still knowing that Owen was lying.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
"He said he doesn't know anything, but I know he does, I just don't feel like squeezing it out of him right now. I feel like something bad is coming. I can just feel it through the Force, but I don't know what," Anakin said.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be alright," Bail said.  
  
Over a while, Bail and Anakin had become even better friends, with this team on the secret thing. Just then, Dormè came up, and Sabè, Cordè, and Mon Mothma followed behind her.  
  
"Come here," Dormè said, and Anakin sensed nervousness in her voice.  
  
Anakin simply nodded, got up from the table, and followed.  
  
"Ummm, well, uh, we need to tell you something," Mon said.  
  
Anakin then realized how the tingle in the Force became a throb, and also noticed that all four of these were Padmè's friends. He felt Padmè's presence in the Force, so it could only be one thing...  
  
"Padmè wants to break up with you," Cordè said.  
  
Anakin's left food stumbled as he tried to back up one step. He leaned against the wall. This couldn't be happening. Anakin regained his stature.  
  
"We don't know why," Mon said, seeming to read Anakin's mind as he repeated the same question in his head over and over.  
  
Anakin had to practically limp to get back to the table he was talking to his friends with. He dreaded the next period, when he had to sit by her. What would he say? What would SHE say? He had to hold on to the rail as he went up the stairs. He sat down in Geography class, as Padmè sat next to him. She was intently interested in the lesson, and was leaning forward to get a better look at the slide.  
  
Anakin couldn't keep listening to the lesson with what had happened. He was relieved when the halfway through bell rang, which only rang in Geography, signaling lunchtime.  
  
Anakin ran out of the classroom, and ran down stairs. After getting his lunch, he sat with Owen, Kitster, Jake, Bail, Wedge, and Obi-Wan.  
  
"Owen, that's it. I am not in a good mood today, and you will tell me that secret, or I will tell everyone in this university who you like, and I will not hold back," Anakin said glaring at Owen.  
  
"OK, I will tell you, but only because you are no longer going out with Padmè anymore. The secret is that Dormè still liked Zak, and so did Padmè," Owen said.  
  
Right when he finished the word "Padmè", Anakin leaned back in his chair, now sweating. He had completely broken down now. He should have known that it was something about her liking someone else. They told him they wouldn't tell him because it would hurt him, and also that it was about Padmè. He now concluded one thing. He would work as hard as he could to get her back.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
He was on his chest, at night, working out.  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven," he counted off with every push up he did.  
  
"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred," he finished.  
  
He stood up. He walked over and sat down to meditate, which he did for two hours. After he got out of the trans-like state, he pulled his lightsaber to him with the Force. He ignited and a bright blue blade shone in front of the end of the handle. He twirled it around, and then went to the training room, and got out one of the strongest training droids. He activated it, and they went into action.  
  
Anakin leapt away from the quick slash of the blade, and then did a cartwheel to dodge another quick swipe. He quickly rose his blade up to defend a strike, and twirled his blade again, and struck down to get the offense. He quickly built up that one strike into a combo, and started to advance on the droid.  
  
He reversed his grip on the blade as he put his right foot in front of his left, and then twirled his body around, tossing the elegant weapon to his left hand, as he disarmed the droid.  
  
He deactivated his lightsaber, and clipped it to his belt. Then he went to the workout room, and got to the bench presser. He put a fifty pound weight on each side, and laid back on the cushion. He grabbed on to the bar, and slowly took it out of its hold, pushing it up. He started to count.  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six," he counted off.  
  
He put the weight back in its hold after fifty, and decided to go to sleep now. He wished greatly that Padmè would take him back. He would star by asking her to the dance as a friend. Then, at the dance he would ask her to be his girlfriend again, and would only hope that she would say yes.  
  
A/N: I know that a lot of you didn't want this to happen, but I want it to portray real life as much as possible, and in real life, people break up. 


	9. Why?

Chap 9: Why?  
  
A/N: Luke's last name in this is Solo, and he is Han's brother.  
  
When Anakin was walking down the hallway, he saw Padmè looking at a poster or something on the wall. He saw something about a dance, and when she turned around, she didn't even give him a glance. What could have happened between them? He just couldn't think of anything that would make her want to break up with him. Did she just not like him anymore?  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened," Kitster said.  
  
"It's okay," Anakin said, although his eyes said otherwise.  
  
He just continued to walk across the hall, and he sat down at the table for break.  
  
"I get Anakin," Bail said.  
  
"Huh?" Anakin said questioningly.  
  
"We're picking teams for a game of multi-ball," Bail said.  
  
"Okay," Anakin said.  
  
"I'll take Jake," said Lando.  
  
"I'll take Obi-Wan," said Bail.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
"So, what are the final teams?" Anakin asked.  
  
"My team is you, Obi-Wan, Kitster, Wedge, Dannl, Garm, Qui- Gon, and I. Lando's team is Lando, Kyle, Luke, Jake, Palo, Han, Dooku, and Typho," Bail answered.  
  
"Whoa, we're going to smear them," Anakin said.  
  
Bail nodded.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
Anakin sat at the dance next to his "date", Kanelè. Kanelè wasn't really his date, but she was there as his friend. They had just finished dancing, and a slow dance came up, and Kanelè said she preferred not to dance anymore. Anakin didn't blame her; they had been dancing for two standard hours, and thirty standard minutes. There was still another thirty standard minutes left.  
  
"Why don't you go and ask Padmè to dance?" asked Kanelè.  
  
Anakin nodded, and walked over to where Padmè was.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" asked Anakin.  
  
Padmè nodded, and they walked on to the dance floor. They started to dance slowly, when Anakin decided to ask a question.  
  
"Padmè, why did you break up with me? And don't tell me that I don't want to know either. I do. No matter what it is; even if it is that you just don't like me anymore," Anakin asked.  
  
"No, Anakin, I do like you," Padmè said.  
  
"I heard that you still like Zak, though," Anakin said.  
  
"Well, I do, but not as much as I like you. I could never stop liking you, and I could never like anyone more than you. I only like Zak. I love you. That is why I broke up with you; because I thought that is what you wanted," she said.  
  
"Why did you think that?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Because you seemed so distant from me," she said.  
  
"Well, you thought wrong, because I love you too," Anakin said.  
  
"So are we back together again?" Padmè asked.  
  
"Definitely," Anakin answered as their lips met.  
  
*{[]}*  
  
"Why are you so happy?" asked Obi-Wan the next day in the lunch line.  
  
"Because Padmè and I are back together again," Anakin said as he walked over to Padmè's table after getting his lunch.  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't have Anakin make Padmè jealous like you all suggested, but I had how they were going to get back together again while I was typing the previous chapter. 


	10. Flashbacks

Chapter 10: Flashbacks  
  
A/N: Leia's last name in this is also Solo, Luke's and Han's sister. Sorry for another short chapter, but I hope you like it.  
  
"So, Padmè, are you going to be at my multi-ball game in an hour?" asked Anakin.  
  
"I was just about to leave," answered Padmè.  
  
"Cool. Me too. See you there. I love you," Anakin said.  
  
"Same here," replied Padmè.  
  
Anakin hung up his comlink. He knew he was going to be there early, but it didn't matter. It wasn't going to be too early. He went to the speeder hangar of the Academy, and got on his sleek silver speeder. He fired it up as the engine roared, and took off to the place where they were going to have the big multi-ball game.  
  
He finally got there to see only Lando and Bail. He waited a minute or so, and Padmè was there. They sat together to wait for the others, Anakin's arm around Padmè.  
  
"So who do you think will win?" asked Anakin.  
  
"Most likely your team. Your team has you, Bail, Kitster, Wedge, and a lot of other good players. Your team will only lose if you and the other players are off today, or if they get really lucky," replied Padmè.  
  
"OK. I do think the same thing," said Anakin.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Padmè leaned her head on Anakin's shoulder. She was so happy she had him as a boyfriend. He was the one boy she had ever loved this much. Come to think of it, he was the only boy she had ever loved. She thought back to the first day she found out that he liked her. Well, sort of found out, but wasn't completely sure.  
  
Flashback: Leia walked into the dorm during the trip to the secret preserve on Naboo. She was talking with Mara, and Padmè heard Leia say something about Anakin.  
  
"I asked Anakin if he liked Padmè because I heard Hermione say that she heard him say so."  
  
Padmè jumped at that, and quickly asked, "What was his answer?"  
  
"Well, he said no, but his eyes were a little dodgy, so I think that he does," Leia said.  
  
...End Flashback  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Anakin smiled as he felt Padmè's head on his shoulder. He moved his hand to her back and rubbed it for a while before moving it back to her shoulder. He was so happy to have her as his girlfriend. She was the one, and he knew it. She was beautiful and kind. Those were the two most important factors in his relationship, and she ranked eleven on a scale of one to ten in both. He remembered the first day he found out she liked him, but he didn't completely believe it at the time.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Anakin was playing multi-ball again, although the game wasn't nearly as close as the one before, when Owen Lars came running down to the field. He raced to Anakin and started saying something.  
  
"Padmè wants to meet you in the dorm. Not that she likes you though," he said.  
  
'I know she doesn't, sadly,' he thought.  
  
Anakin started slowly walking up the hill, when he ran into Lexi and Toryn Farr.  
  
"Did you know she likes you, too," Lexi said.  
  
"I don't like her, and she doesn't like me either. I can tell that," he said.  
  
"She does like you. I promise you she does. She really does," Toryn said.  
  
"Every girl in the school, practically, likes you. It's just she's the luckiest one, since you like her, too," Lexi said.  
  
"Just think about it. Please," Toryn said.  
  
...End Flashback  
  
He was snapped into the present when Bail called to him for the game, because everyone was there.  
  
"I'll be cheering you on," said Padmè.  
  
"And I'll be playing only to hear you cheer," said Anakin.  
  
Anakin kissed her on the cheek, and got up, and went to the field. 


	11. Force Sensitive

Chapter 11: Force Sensitive  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I Had lots of things going on and I had a MAJOR writer's block. I will upload Return Of Vader 2: A Sith Empire Vanquished after I finish the first three chapters. Also, I am changing the fact that they are freshman, to them being seniors instead. Sorry, but it is vital to this chapter, and the rest of the chapters. Thanks in advance for understanding.  
  
The football entered Bail's hands as he dropped back, getting ready to pass the ball. Even though everyone thought Bail's team would easily defeat Lando's team, the score was fifty- five to fifty, and Lando's team was ahead. There was only thirty seconds left on the game, twenty-nine, and twenty- eight. The time was running thin, so Bail of course watched for Anakin. Anakin was running as fast as he possibly could, kicking forward with every step. Padmè was on the sidelines, trying to tell herself that Anakin would get the catch and his team would win. Anakin jumped up, and caught the ball. Nineteen seconds to run eleven yards. He continued to run, when out of nowhere someone rammed his helmet into his shoulder. He was pushed into the endzone, but his shoulder was now hurt. The final score was 56-55, Anakin's team had won, but no one cheered. Padmè rushed onto the field to where Anakin was. She pushed through the crowd around him.  
  
"Dude, that's gotta hurt," said Bail.  
  
"Are you okay, man?" asked Kitster.  
  
Anakin could only moan.  
  
'Come on. He has to be OK. This is fine. He'll be fine,' thought Padmè, but nothing she said in her head calmed her down.  
  
One of the parents there just arrived, and picked him up. The parent set him down on one of the blankets next to the field.  
  
"Get Wedge's mom! She's a nurse! Go!" the parent, Obi-Wan's dad, said worriedly.  
  
"Yes sir!" said Bail.  
  
Bail went up in the bleachers and got Wedge's mom.  
  
"Mrs. Antilles, Anakin needs help," said Bail.  
  
They both got down to Anakin, and Mrs. Antilles felt his shoulder. She rubbed her hand around. Checking for anything like a fracture or even a break. She felt around some more, then she got her hand off of his shoulder.  
  
"It may be broken. Hold on," she said.  
  
She took the collar oh his shirt, and slid it down past his shoulder. She felt his now bare shoulder.  
  
"He has a fracture. He needs to get to the hospital," said Mrs. Antilles.  
  
Obi-Wan's dad put Anakin in the back seat of his land speeder. Obi-Wan, Kitster, Jake, and Padmè also got in the speeder. Obi-Wan sat up front, next to his dad. Kitster and Jake sat to the left of Anakin, and Padmè sat to the right of Anakin. He leaned on her for support to sit up. His shoulder was throbbing very hard. After Obi-Wan pressed the gas, and they started moving forward, Anakin passed out. When they got to the hospital, Anakin got taken to the emergency room, and Mr. Kenobi, Obi-Wan, Kitster, Jake, and Padmè had to wait outside. After a while, the doctor came out.  
  
"He'll have a cast put on his shoulder, and will be out of the hospital tomorrow morning," said the doctor. He continued, "He will have to keep the cast on for about a month."  
  
After Mr. Kenobi called Anakin's parents, he left. Soon, Padmè called her parents, and they would be leaving in about five minutes to pick her up. Then, after Padmè hung up, her com-link rang. She picked it up. It was Mace Windu, and they were already on their way to the hospital.  
  
"Padmè, I was wondering if you would like to come to the Jedi Academy and spend the night so that we can take you to see Anakin tomorrow morning when we take him home," said Mace Windu.  
  
'That sounds good to me,' thought Padmè.  
  
"Sure," said Padmè.  
  
"OK, when we are finished in Anakin's room in the hospital, we'll take you to the academy," said Mace.  
  
"OK, I'll tell my parents," said Padmè.  
  
"OK. I'll see you there," said Mace.  
  
Padmè hung up. She called her parents and told her, and they were fine with it. In two days, on Monday at about seven o'clock, Anakin, Padmè, Obi-Wan, Bail, Kitster, Lando, and all the rest of the seniors were finally graduating from college. When Mace got there, he was joined by a green Nautolan, and a smaller green person, of which she did not know the species.  
  
"To the hospital room, we must go," said the small green person.  
  
He was about two feet tall, and stood over a small cane. The three walked to the hospital room.  
  
'Oh yeah. The small one was Yoda. And the tall one, the Nautolan, was Kit Fisto. I remember that from Jedi class,' Padmè thought.  
  
In about ten minutes, the three were back. Padmè, Yoda, Kit Fisto, and Mace Windu got in Mace's speeder, and they started toward the academy. After a while Padmè noticed that Yoda was staring at her. She looked over at him.  
  
"Force sensitive, you are. That, did you know?" asked Yoda.  
  
"What is Force sensitive?" asked Padmè.  
  
"Have the Force, you do. But trained in the Jedi ways, you are not," said Yoda.  
  
"OK," said Padmè.  
  
"Trained, do you want to be?" asked Yoda.  
  
"Umm, sure," said Padmè.  
  
"Start you're training after your graduation, we will. Promoted to Jedi Knight, Anakin was. His padawan, you will be," said Yoda, no turning away from Padmè.  
  
"What is a padawan," asked Padmè.  
  
"A padawan is a Jedi learner. Anakin will be your master, meaning he will train you in the Jedi ways," said Mace.  
  
"OK, but one more question. When was Anakin promoted to a Jedi Knight?" asked Padmè.  
  
"Yesterday," said Mace. 


	12. The Beginning Of Padme's Training

_**Chapter 12: The Beginning of Padmè's Training**_

_**A/N: No school for four days, so I have decided to get to a major night of writing. I'll be updating quite a bit of my stories, including this, Battle of the X-men, possibly a parted family, and I will start The Return of Vader 2: A Sith Empire Vanquished. Sorry if my writing is a little rusty. If it is, please throw out some constructive criticism. I hope you like all the updates!**_

_**Padmè woke up after a dream of her being a Jedi. She got dressed quickly, and went to the Transport Room that Mace had showed her earlier, and was their right on time. She got in the land speeder, and sat quietly during the ride to the hospital. She, Yoda, and Mace all entered the hospital.**_

_**She went to his room to see him sitting on the edge of his bed with his cast on his left shoulder and arm, looking painful. His face brightened when she entered, though.**_

"_**I got a mental message that I am your new Jedi Master," said Anakin, standing up.**_

"_**I can never surprise you, can I?" asked Padmè jokingly.**_

"_**Nope. But I can surprise you," replied Anakin.**_

"_**Can you really? And how would that be?" asked Padmè.**_

"_**Well, for one, I will only have this cast for a week. Barriss Offee, a skilled Mirialan Jedi Master, cam here last night and used her healing powers to make my arm heal faster. The second way is this..." Anakin said.**_

_**He wrapped his right arm around her, and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. **_

_**They left the hospital, and got to the Jedi Temple. Anakin immediately led Padmè to the Meditating Room.**_

"_**The most basic skill with the Force is the simplest to achieve. You must clear your mind completely. Let every thought go, and you will be in a meditation state. This state starts your connection with the Force, and will later on not have to be used to make the connection," said Anakin. He continued, "I find it easier to let everything go if you close your eyes. It also helps to just focus on one single thing. You must concentrate all your brain power on that thought. Then, your brain will temporarily and unconsciously forget all of your other thoughts. Then you can let go of that one thought, and you will enter the meditation state. Try it."**_

**_Padmè started focusing on the final play of that football game. She focused very hard on it, and then slowly let it fade away. She started to feel a rushing force go through her brain. It was unstoppable. At that moment, she noticed how strong the Force really was. _**


End file.
